


Lost

by helsinkibaby



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, Gen, spoilers for the series finale, still not over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne's seen a lot while working with Angel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> For August Rush Day 12/13, a picture of Lindsey beating the tar out of Angel. 
> 
> Side note, I have discovered after all these years, I still have issues about the finale. Huh.

Lorne's seen many things during his time working with Angel Investigations. Rains of fire, impossible babies, some truly dire renditions of karaoke classics. 

But he'd always believed in what they were doing, in fighting the good fight. And he always believed in Angel, in the decisions he made. 

Almost up until the very end. 

Because sure, he might have seen Lindsey's future, might have known that whatever fragile detente they had wouldn't last. But then, there, that last battle? Lindsey was his ally and they'd fought together. 

That had to be worth something. 

But when he saw the light go out in Lindsey's eyes, smelled the cordite in the air from the gun still smoking in his hand, he knew that even if they'd won the battle, the war was well and truly lost. 


End file.
